


Award Show

by author_abz



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from the future-verse of Quinn and Logan's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a gift!fic for my friend Rachel.
> 
> I haven't seen anything like E! Entertainment in forever, and I apologize if it's OOC.

“Quinn.”

“…”

“Quinn.”

“I’m ignoring you.”

“What if I take off my pants?”

“Then what will your shirt tuck into?” “Don’t answer that, actually.”

“Quinn…”

“No, Logan – you don’t get a choice. You’re my husband, you’re going with me.”

“Quinn.”

“Logan.”

“Mmm?”

“I just finished my make-up.”

“And you look gorgeous.”

“Mm – no – you’re not allowed to touch – ” “until we are in public and acting all lovely dovey for pictures, and your stupid press…”

“You’re mean.”

“Tuck in your shirt.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know.”

“Please, babe?”

“Hey – I had to go to your stupid awar– ”

“Whoa! The Oscars are not stupid.”

“Okay – but I still had an awful time, everyone there was boring, the food sucked – ”

“Well, no one who goes actually eats, so …”

“and it just went on forever in uncomfortable shoes – and that after-party?”

“Okay, the after-party did suck ass.”

“Where’s your jacket? Here.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“Nyah.”

“Quinn.”

“Did you hide your bow-tie again?”

“…”

“Pouting won’t work, sweetie.”

“It’ll be terrible.” “I won’t understand anybody – they’re all nerds.”

“Well, babe – I’m a nerd.”

“Yeah, but you’re a cool nerd.”

“C’mon, put on your shoes – I need to find my earrings.”

“Can’t we just – stay home?”

“No. Bottom line – you dragged me to your stupid award thing – ”

“The Oscars are not stupid.”

“so I get to drag you to my stupid award thing.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t even talk to anybody. You were writing on napkins the whole time.”

“I had an idea!”

“Yeah, and I can’t do that. Quinn, don’t make me go.”

“Logan, this is important to me. I’m getting an award – this is once in a lifetime stuff. You’re my husband, and it won’t be the same if you’re not there.”

“…”

“Please.”

“Okay.”

\---

“No cards when I’m up there.”

“I won’t… I won’t! I promise.”

“Okay! I just…”

“You’re gonna cry, aren’t you?”

“Probably.”

“So, me telling you how proud I am and that kind of mushy stuff would make it worse, right?”

“Pssssooooh. Yeah. Yeah, it would.”

“You’re such a nerd, Quinn … I hate you.”

“A-ha-ha. Thanks, sweetie.”

“Knock ‘em dead, babe.”

\---

“You know, for nerds they sure can drink.”

“Once a year, they get smashed. Yay.”

“How many more people do you need to talk to?”

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know.”

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing – I – just – Dr. ‘Grabby-hands’ is coming this way.”

“Who?”

“He’s – hi! Dr. – ”

“And how’s the prettiest scientist around doin’?”

“I’m – fine, thanks.”

“So… what did you – ”

“Hey! Dr. Grabby! Get your hands off my wife!” “Are you ready to go?”

“Huuuuah. Yeah.”

“Good. I called the car five minutes ago.”

“I should hate you for that.”

“But you don’t.”

“Thank you, Logan.” “Really.”

“C’mon.”

\---

“Hmmmm.”

“Your nose is cold.”

“Mm. Sorry.”

“He-he – it’s okay.”

…

“Did you drink at all tonight?”

“What?”

“I don’t remember seeing you drink anything. You at least have a glass of champagne or a martini or something.”

“Oh.”

“Did you go off and have a drink with some other smart person? Should I be jealous?”

“No, uhm – Logan?”

“Mm?”

“You know all that sex we’ve been having?”

“Hmhmm.”

“Well… you know – what happens? From that?”

“Logan is very happy.”

“The other thing.”

“Quinn is very happy.”

“Okay – well … the other other thing.”

“…”

“Logan… ?”

“…”

“I – we – Logan, I’m pregnant.”

“ …”

“Please tell me you’re still breathing.”

“… Oh.”

\---

“ – and Logan Reese is making more big news this week.”

“That’s right Jason, the most recent recipient of the Oscar for best actor appears to be all about success as his wife – popular in the scientific community – just received an award that I’m told is only trumped by the Nobel Prize.”

“And if that wasn’t exciting enough, Reese and his wife were seen walking out of a Carter’s baby outlet store weighed down with bags and even a giant stuffed duck – despite the fact the last time the subject of kids came up he told us – ”

“No, not in the near future, I think – we haven’t really talked about it, but I’d have to say no.”

“Let’s hope he’s made up his mind since then.”

“And what does this Hollywood hunk have to say about being married to a scientist? Quote: ‘It’s great – I don’t know what she’s talking about sometimes – but it keeps the relationship interesting.’ You can see the couple in Reese’s upcoming movie where his wife makes an appearance, ironically, as someone who hates him.”


End file.
